1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and structure for conductively coupling a metallic stiffener to a chip carrier.
2. Related Art
A metallic stiffener may be placed on a chip carrier to reduce bending and other deformations of the chip carrier. For some applications, it may be desirable to provide electrically conductive coupling between the metallic stiffener and the chip carrier. Thus, there is a need to provide a method and structure for conductively coupling a metallic stiffener to the chip carrier.
The present invention provides an electronic structure, comprising:
a substrate having a first electrically conductive pad on a surface of the substrate;
an electrically conductive stiffener; and
an adhesive layer that mechanically couples the stiffener to the surface of the substrate and electrically couples the stiffener to the first electrically conductive pad.
The present invention provides an electronic structure, comprising:
a substrate having a first electrically conductive pad on a surface of the substrate; and
a layer of uncured dry adhesive on the substrate, wherein a hole in the uncured dry adhesive includes an uncured electrically conductive contact, and wherein the electrically conductive contact is electrically coupled to the first electrically conductive pad.
The present invention provides a method of forming an electronic structure, comprising:
providing a substrate having a first electrically conductive pad on a surface of the substrate;
forming an uncured adhesive layer on the surface of the substrate;
placing an electrically conductive stiffener on the adhesive layer, wherein the uncured adhesive layer mechanically couples the stiffener to the surface of the substrate and electrically couples the stiffener to the first electrically conductive pad; and
curing the uncured adhesive layer.
The present invention provides a method and structure for conductively coupling a metallic stiffener to the chip carrier.